


Pala Taivasta

by Kryptoniitti



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Irony, M/M, POV Multiple, Sad, Violence
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptoniitti/pseuds/Kryptoniitti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miten voi yksi ihminen ajauttaa toisen tälläiseen syöksykierteeseen tekemättä mitään väärää?"<br/>Muutama kuukausi, huumeet, pohjakosketus ja puukko kyljessä.</p><p>Mutta miten sitten kävikään ja miten muut käsittelivät asian kun aamu lähti valkenemaan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuoleman ironiset portaat, Zappis Pov

**Author's Note:**

> Huhhuh, aloitetaan nyt vaikka pienellä alkuhöpinällä (=puolustuspuheella), jonka jälkeen päästän kokeilemaan onko tämä lukemisen arvoista. Pohjustetaan tosiaan edessänne odottavaa lukukokemusta sen verran että en ole kirjoittanut oikeastaan mitään fanfictionia tai oikein muutakaan vuosiin ennen kuin inspiraatio tuli tähän fanficciin. 
> 
> Selvennetään myöskin että perusideana on se että tämä on Zappiksen näkökulmasta kirjoitettu ja pointtina vielä on etten mitään jatkumoficciä osaa kirjoittaa, mutta mahdollisesti tästä saisitte vielä toisena osana vähän Rauskinkin Povia, jos nyt ette tätä lyttää aivan täysin ja kerro minulle että voisin vain olla kirjottamatta jatkossakin ;) 
> 
> Niin ja noh, tausta-ajatuksena muhiii myös kaikkien muidenkin jätkien näkökulmasta saman illan ajatuksia, mutta mutta.. Se on ihan up to you guys, että kiinnostaisko teitä yhtään tästä lukea esimerkiksi Keimon näkökulmaa ja sillais. Koska aika monen asian jätin hieman avonaiseksi, aika huomaamattani itseasiassa. 
> 
> Mutta nyt mä vaikenen, ennen kun painatte pois jo ilman lukemistakin. Tosiaan enjoy ja kertokaa vähän fiiliksiä kommenteilla!

Havahdun rapusta kuuluviin loittoneviin juoksuaskeliin, enkä tiedä kuinka kauan olen ollut tajuttomana lattian tasossa. Kurkusta kuuluva korina tuo mieleeni dramatisoidun kuoleman jossain videopelissä ja nauraisin varmasti jos pystyisin, mutta keuhkoistani ei irtoaisi varmastikkaan siihen ilmaa. Asiaan voi tietysti vaikuttaa puukko joka upposi äskettäin, _tai äh mistä minä tiedän kuinka kauan sitten,_ kylkeeni ja kivusta päätellen vahingoitti jotakin erittäin suuresti.

Puukon tullessa mieleeni muistan sen kilinän minkä se aiheutti _helistessään_ kylkiluideni välissä ja palaan ajatukseen mitä jo silloin mietin: "Miten mä päädyin tähän tilanteeseen?" Nimi ja ihminen kohtaavat kuin sumun takaa, enkä voi estää uutta korahdusta tulemasta kurkkuni syövereistä.

  
Miten voi yksi ihminen ajauttaa toisen tälläiseen syöksykierteeseen tekemättä mitään väärää? Tai siis mikä oikean ja väärän vartija minäkin kuvittelen olevani.. Silti en voi ymmärtää miksen koskaan saanut omaa palaani taivasta. Joten lähdinkin hakemaan sitä muuta kautta ja koitin hengittää henkisessä helvetissäni samassa asunnossa hänen kanssaan jota en koskaan saa. " _Yhtä en saa, yksi jää aina puuttumaan"_ , sanat jotka osuu ja uppoaa kerta toisensa jälkeen kuin puukko kylkeeni. Voi ironia _kultainen_.

  
En tiedä millon huomasin sen ensimmäistä kertaa ja en tiedä miksi se minua niin satutti. Mutten käsitä miten muut voivat vain olla niin sokeita etteivät huomaa niitä katseita, sitä kuinka erilailla hän sinulle hymyilee, niitä lyhyitä mutta kuitenkin niin viipyileviä kosketuksia ja sitä hänen mustasukkaisuutta sinun suhteesi. Huomasin sen alusta lähtien ja siitä lähtien palleallani on ollut paino joka ei vain poistu vaikka kuinka yrittäisin.

On silti ollut hetkiä kun paino kannettavanani on ollut kevyempi ja ne hetket ovat johtaneet minut tähän tilanteeseen, jossa olen sotkenut itseni toiseen ihmiseen joka on tainnut juuri aiheuttaa edessäni odottavan kuolemani.

Olen aina jollain tasolla ymmärtänyt sen etteivät naiset kiinnitä huomiotani samalla tavalla kuin sinä, joka olet samalla kaikkea mitä en saisi haluta. Kukaan jätkistä, sinä mukaanlukien, ei kai ikinä voisi kuvitellakkaan etten olekkaan niin kova naistenmies kun oletatte. Selittäväthän muutkin petiseikkailujaan aina epäsuorasti, joten millä tavalla poikkeaisin kaavasta kertomalla olevani miehiin päin kun kukaan muukaan meistä ei sitä tee.

Ensimmäiset kerrat kun tapasin hänet, joka oli kuin sinä mutta rajumpi ja vaarallisempi, oli helppo selitellä omiaan ja vaihtaa keskustelunaihetta. Proto epäili kai eniten, varsinkin sen jälkeen kun jäin suorasta valheesta kiinni vain koska olin täysin kamoissa ja se mut keräsikin eteisen lattialta johon meinasin sammua. Eihän sen pitänyt meillä olla kun teidän kaikkien piti yhdessä, minua tietenkin lukuunottamatta, lähteä baariin mutta se olikin jäänyt meidän sohvalle nukkumaan. Se on tilanne jota en ikinä unohda ja syy mikset siitä ikinä saanut tietää oli se, että Proto halusi suojella sinua minun tyhmyydeltäni. Ironia iskee taas kuin Proton tärisevä nyrkki minun naamaani silloin, koska jos olisit saanut tietää, en varmastikkaan makaisi tällä hetkellä verilammikossani odottamassa omaa kuolemaani. Sinä olisit suojelunhaluisuudessasi kaivanut minut _ojastani vaikka alikkoonkin_ , kuhan olisit saanut minut pelastettua itseltäni. 

Sellainenhan sinä olet, meidän kaikkien _oma suojelusenkeli_. Minä en tosin pitkiin aikoihin ole sinun antanut minua auttaa vaikka pari köyttäkin olet kuoppaani yrittänyt heittää. En ole niihin tarttunut, vaikka mahdollisuuksia on ollut. Olen mielummin kaivanut itseni narujen _ulottumattomiin_.

  
Viimeistään siinä kohtaan, kun tämä yksi kalamainen mies päätti heittäytyä raivokkaan mustasukkaiseksi eräänä aamuyönä minun tullessa taas jälleen täysin kamapäissäni kotiin, päätin työntää sinut lopullisesti pois läheltäni. Se oli itseasiassa hieno tilanne, koska raivosta sokeana ja kulmat kurtussa kävi se idiootti rinnuksiini kiinni sekä räyhäsi varmaan vartin verran minulle kuinka olen pettänyt teidät kaikki. Eikä tajunnut edes että olen vetänyt muutakin kun pulkkaa ja viinaa. Ei edes siitä että vain hysteerisesti nauroin kaikelle mitä hän sanoi, koska minun päässäni kuullosti siltä että hän olisi vain pulputtanut kuin kala kuivalla maalla juuri ennen hukkumistaan. Seuraavana päivänä katselit minua niin loukkaantuneesti ja totesit että voisin kohdella Fisua hieman paremmin kun _"se joskus sattuu jäämään meidän sohvalle nukkumaan."_ Niin ja tietenkin painotit lauseen loppuosaa, ihan niin kuin olisin jotenkin edes uskonut että se jossain sohvalla olisi nukkunut. Eniten minua kuitenkin satutti se kun kuulin teidän aamulla puhuvan siitä että kuinka ylimielinen minusta on tullut sen jälkeen kun löysin itselleni jonkun. _Ylimielinen_ , en koskaan. Kamapäissäni hysteerinen ja siksi ihan flegmaattinen, joo myönnän sen. Mutta silti se idiootti kala ei osannut erottaa niitä kahta asiaa, vaan sovitteli asian itselleen mukavaksi ja sopivaksi. En siinä vaiheessa enää edes jaksanut yrittää korjata asioita vaan päädyin menemään sieltä missä aita on matalin.

Sen jälkeen olenkin tainnut joka asiassa mennä sieltä missä se matalin kohta on ja niin löysin itseni tilanteesta kun ihminen jonka melkein kuvittelin välittävän minusta oikeasti työnsi puukon kylkeeni, koska en ole tarpeeksi mielenkiintoinen. Niin ne kamapäät kai toisilleen tekee, kun toinen ei olekkaan tarpeeksi omistautunut kokan nokkaan vetämiselle. Niin kuin sanoin, koska en sinua saanut, etsin itselleni jotain vaarallisempaa ja kuvittelin että hän sinun paikkasi täyttäisi. _En sitten kelvannut hänellekkään._

  
Jossakin kauempana aukeava ovi havahduttaa minut ajatuksistani, huomaan että minulla on niin julmetun kylmä. Liikkua en enää pysty, en tunne jalkojani ollenkaan ja näkökenttäni on harmaan ja punaisen sävytteinen, hiukset ovat liimaantuneet päänahkaani ja lattiaan kiristävästi. Alan itsekkin ymmärtää, että nyt se loppu oikeasti tulee, varsinkin kun toinen keuhkoni ei enää edes pumppaa ilmaa. Yhtäkkiä huomaan näköni äärirajoilla että ulko-ovi on auki. Narkkaripoikaystävälleni tuli siis edes sen verran paniikki että ovi unohtui. Toivoa on siis että joku muu minut löytää kuolleena kuin sinä, koska sitä en ikinä tahtoisi sinun joutuvan kokemaan. En tahdo että kärsit vuokseni enää yhtään. 

Yhtäkkiä ymmärrän syyn miksi tajusin että ovi on auki, rappuun on syttynyt valot ja aivan kuin kuulisin naurusi rapussa. Mutta se on varmasti vain mieleni luoma hallusinaatio, koska sinä et ole tänään tulossa kotiin vaan olit menossa uudelle tyttöystävällesi, eli oikeasti Fisulle. Valhe ei koskaan minulle läpi mennyt, vaikka kuinka vakuutella koitit.

  
Lyön itseäni pään sisässä ja keskityn mieleni luomaan hallusinaatioon sekä siihen että ironia viimeistä kertaa vierailee luonani. Suljen raskaat silmäni ja keskityn siihen pieneen rapusta kajastavaan valon joka pilkistää myös värisevien silmäluomieni välistä. Kuulen naurusi jälleen niin todellisena, mutta hirveän kaukaisena ja totean itselleni ääneti: _"Valoa kohti, pala taivasta odottaa.."_ Positiivinen viimeinen toteamus karkaa jo melkein ilmoille, kun vielä päätän tyylilleni uskolliseen tapaan lisätä: _"Ehkä.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isot kiitokset jos luit tänne asti, arvostaisin suuresti jos jättäisit kommentilla mielipiteesti positiivisen ja negatiivisen sekä oikeasti kaikki rakentava kritiikki on enemmän kuin tervetullutta :) 
> 
> Ainiin ps. rekisteröidyin tänne vasta äskettäin, mutta olen kyllä lukenut teidän kaikkien julkaisemat Laeppavika Fanficit ja tulen jatkossa toivottavasti uskaltamaan kommentoidakkin :) Vau upeeta työtä guys, ihan amazing tekstejä, ehkä miekin joskus!


	2. Äkkisyvä Punainen Meri, Rauski POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mun pään sisällä on käynnissä semmonen paniikki, että vaikka kuinka jaloillani polskisin niin tuntuu että tää äkkisyvä ei kaikkoaisi minnekkään. Mä esitän pääni sisällä itselleni kysymyksiä joihin jo tiedän vastaukset, mutta kaikista polttavin ajatus on että Proto tarkoitti Zappista ja siksi se näyttää tolta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nohniin, vihdoin pääsen julkaisuvaiheeseen tämän Rauski osan kanssa.. Ja mitähän sanoisin näin alkuun? 
> 
> Osa aikalailla kirjoitti itse itsensä, mutta mitä pidemmälle menin, sitä tyytymättömämmäksi omaan kirjoitukseeni tulin. Toivottavasti ristiriitaisuuteni ei kumminkaan paista tekstistä täysin läpi ja se on luettavaa sentäs! 
> 
> Tämä olikin jo tossa torstaina ihan ready, mutta halusin vielä kerran lukea tämän läpi ennen kun julkaisen (syynä oma ylitsevuotava kriittisyyteni) ja torstain jälkeen kotona ei ole montaa tuntia tullut oltua ennen eilistä tappajamigreeniä! Noh mutta selitykset sikseen ja osaa kehiin!

**"POKS"** , havahdun tuijotuskilpailusta Fisun kanssa, kun Keimo ja Retris poksauttavat lattialta löytyneen jonkun tyhjän pussin ja puhkeavat avoimeen ehkä hieman yliampuvaankin nauruun. Oikeastaan kaikki muut nauravat paitsi minä ja kyllähän mä syyn siihen tiedän miksei mua huvita edes hymyillä. Herra kävi taas tekemässä oharit meidän poikien yhteisille illanistujaisille. Ei edes se, ettei se koko päivänä ollut himassa ja tuli vain baarissakin käymään nostamaan upseerimaisesti leukaa meille, satu niin paljoa kun se että Zapa ei katso mua enää silmiin vaikka kuinka yrittäisin hakea sen katsekontaktia.

Ihan niin kuin mä olisin tehnyt jotain tai _ihan kuin oisin rikkonut sen jätkän jotenkin_ , mutta luulen silti että minä olen se johon sattuu eniten tällä hetkellä. Hyi, miten itsekeskeiseltä tuo kuullosti, mutta kun ei se jätkä enää avaudu mulle. Ennen se kerto mulle kaiken, myöskin sen suuresta rakkaudesta, jota se ei koskaan tuu muka saamaan. Kai mä oon niin ällö ja pliisu, että uskon tosirakkauteen ja siihen että varsinkin Zapunlaiselle tyypille on joku aivan ihana nainen tuolla maailmalla... Sääli että sen pitää olla nainen..

Mä oisin varmaan seonnu, jos Fisu ei ois tullu ulos kaapista kertoen että se välittää musta enemmänkin kun vain kaverina. Mä olin silloin nelisen kuukautta sitten juuri siinä tilassa, että mun täysin heteroina pitämät parhaat kaverit, eli Zappis ja Fisu, herätti mussa ehkä vähän enemmänkin tunteita. Varsinkin Zapa, jota mä katoin päivittäin kotona, herätti mussa jonkun aivan uskomattoman suojeluvaiston ja halusin vaan viedä sen piiloon tältä maailmalta. Se nyt edelleen onkin täysi hetero toisin kuin minä ja Fisu, mutta meistä se ei tiedä enkä tiedä tuleeko koskaan tietämäänkään..

Retris sanoikin sen olennaisen aika rumasti pari kuukautta takaperin, kun purkauduin hänelle asioista. Otin kuulemma sen helpon vaihtoehdon, enkä uskaltanut mennä avaamaan tunteitani Zappikselle: " _Kai sä ymmärrät, että sä kohtelet Fisua väärin olemalla samalla rakastunut Zappikseen? Sä kannat tota lopun elämääs mukanas jos et saa sitä sanottua ääneen.. Ja mistä sä voit tietää vaikka Zapa..._ " keskeytin silloin Retriksen käden heilautuksella kyynelten vyöryessä silmiini ja saan nytkin tässä pöydässä istuessani estellä kyyneliä täydellä teholla muiston tuntuessa ylivoimaiselta kantaa.

Kyllä mä tiedän että melkein Keimoakin heterompi jätkä Zappis ei kai ikinä välttämättä tulisi hyväksymään homouttani, saatika rakkauttani häneen. Ei se vain mitenkään olisi mahdollista että hän voisi tuntea samoin minua kohtaan, joten vain Fisu, Proto ja Retris tietävät suuntautumisestani ja Keimo kyllä veikkaa jotakin muttei sano mitään ääneen. Proto ja Retriskin saivat puolivahingossa tietää, mutta olen vain lähinnä onnellinen siitä nyt kuin jälkeenpäin mietin.

Fisu koittaa havahduttaa minut tähän maailmaan tökkäämällä minua kylkeen, mutten jaksa reagoida vaikka tiedän tasan tarkkaan että Fisu siitä minulle loukkaantuu. Niin kuin vähän kaikesta nyt lähiaikoina, hän ei vain pysty ymmärtämään huoltani Zapasta ja vaikkei Fisu tiedä yksipuolisesta rakkaudestani olen varma että hän vahvasti omassa päässään on kehitellyt jonkun _harhaisen_ mielikuvansa. Fisun on vaan nii hurjan vaikea ymmärtää että mitään vaaraa ei ole, koska Zappiksella on nytkin joku nainen minkä kanssa niillä on varmasti varsin mukavaa.. Miten mä olenkin näin katkera, vaikka minun pitäisi olla onnellinen ystäväni puolesta.. En vain pysty siihen, vaikka Zappis vielä mielestäni ansaitsisi enemmän kuin saa.

Fisun kanssa oleminen on jotenkin helppoa, hän saa oloni tuntumaan jotenkin hirveän tärkeältä. Ihan niin kuin koko hänen maailmansa pyörisi ympärilläni niin tiheästi, että olo on välillä kuin Linnanmäen karusellin jonossa viisi vuotiaana, eli odottavan pahoinvointinen. Hymähdän hiljaa ja huomaan Retriksen kiinnittävän siihen huomiota sekä tarkkailevan minua haukkamaisella katseellaan, aivan kuin hän etsisi jotakin katseestani mikä viestittäisi minun hukkuvani omiin tunteisiini. Ja kokoajanhan minä hukunkin. En vain halua että se näkyy enää varsinkaan Fisulle, joka on kokoajan niin ylitsepääsemättömän huolissaan minusta että se saa minut kokemaan hirveää syyllisyyttä ja välillä se jopa suoraansanottuna vituttaa. Ihan niin kuin mikään asia ei ikinä saisi sattua, minun pitäisi kokoajan hymyillä rakastuneesti ja nauraa. En minäkään mikään kone ole..

Jos täysin rehellinen olen, joudun Fisun seurassa hieman varomaan kaikkea mitä sanon ääneen ja hänen suojelunhaluisuutensa on välillä ylitsepääsemättömän raskasta. Silti rakastan, vaikken sitä koskaan vielä ole uskaltanut sanoakkaan, koska Fisun omistushaluisuus lyö minulle välillä peruutusvaihteen päälle eli panikoin. Se tunne vastaa vähän samaa kuin mikä tulee uimaan mennessä kun kävelet iha kaikessa rauhassa vedessä ja yhtäkkiä tulee _äkkisyvää_. Pää tippuu pinnan alle, hetken luulet hukkuvasi, jalat ei löydä tukevaa jalansijaa ja et näe mitään muuta kuin mustaa joka puolella. Yhtäkkiä kumminkin jaloistasi löytyy voima potkia itsesi pinnalle, sen jälkeen äkkiä rantaan ja istut vähintään vartin täristen sekä sanomatta mitään. Se tunne tulee uniin asti. Se kai onkin se Fisun huono puoli, etten tiedä voinko ikinä olla täysin rehellinen kaikesta hänelle ilman paniikkia ja sotatilaa.

Mustikkashotti sekä jokin toinen juoma työnnetään eteeni, nostan katseeni ja Keimo jakelee loputkin juomat koittaen pysyä edes kohtalaisen järkevännäköisenä vaikka onkin kaatokännin rajamailla, niin kuin nykyään aina. Tuntuu että silläkin on lähtemässä lapasesta, Protosta puhumattakaan. Zapa on aina ollut se joka on rajoittanut niitä kahta, vaikka on itsekkin ollut kova ottamaan.. "Nyt otetaan meille, jotka pyshyy aina yhdessä", Keimo sopertaa herkkänä hetkenään ja jopa tyrskähdän naurusta. Kulautan shotin alas sekä kiskaisen toisenkin juoman, joka on yllättävän kitkera, ykkösellä tauluun ja saan Fisulta niin pahan katseen, että heikompaa hirvittäisi. Tiedän kuulevani tästä vielä, mutta mietin vain että: " _Onnellista elämää, humalassa selällään_ ", vai miten se nyt olikaan? Olen avaamassa suuni vähän piristyneenä, kun Proto humalaisesti sopertaa: "Ei edes mitkään pöllösilmätyypitkään.." Muut jätkät kyselevät, että mitä hittoa se selittää, mutta minä ymmärrän samantien ja on kuin joku olisi juuri pysäyttänyt kaiken hapen kulun keuhkoissani.

" _Pöllösilmä_ " on minun ja Proton nimitys ihmiselle joka vetää kamaa, eli siis huumeita. Keksittiin se joskus viistoistkesäsinä kundeina kun kerran poljettiin meidän mielestämme "pöllösilmiltä" vaikuttavia tyyppejä karkuun niin järeettömän lujaa. Oltiin ihan varmoja, että jos me vähänki hiljempaa pyöräillään niistä ohitte ja niiden jälkeenkin, ni ne nappaa meidät ja huumaa. Siks poljettii miljoonaa niin kauan ettei saatu happea ja sitten yhtäkkiä Proto totes mulle huohottaen: "Hiton pöllöt, olin ihan varma et ne käy meidän kimppuun!" Siitä me se nimi sit jotenkin kehitettiin ja nyt se nimitys on tullut mua vainoomaan.

Niin kuin mä sanoin, mä tajuan samantien ja yhtäkkiä mun jaloissa ei oo voimaa, mutta voisin silti juosta sen parin kilsan matkan kotiin tästä samantien niin kovaa kun mun jaloista irtoaa. Yritän lukita Proton katsetta itseeni, mutta sen ilme on niin syyllinen ja se tuijottaa puolitäyttä lasiaan niin hypnotisoituneena, että mä tiedän varmaksi että se salaa jotakin. Mun pään sisällä on käynnissä semmonen paniikki, että vaikka kuinka jaloillani polskisin niin tuntuu että tää äkkisyvä ei kaikkoaisi minnekkään. Mä esitän pääni sisällä itselleni kysymyksiä joihin jo tiedän vastaukset, mutta kaikista polttavin ajatus on että Proto tarkoitti Zappista ja siksi se näyttää tolta. Mä luon katseeni ympärilläni oleviin ihmisiin, mietin että ketkä kaikki tietää enemmän kuin minä. En siltikään voi suoraan alkaa kyselemään, vaan tästä saa jokaikinen minua enemmän tietävä narahtaa päin naamaani. Koska jos esimerkiksi Fisu on pimittänyt jotakin näin suurta minulta, voi olla että nostan täyden sodan pystyyn.

Olen täydessä raivon sekaisessa paniikissa ja kaivan kynteni omiin kämmeniin, kun päässäni herää ajatus jota joku voisi kutsua suunnitelmaksikin. Mä todella toivon, että Zapa on kotona pöllyssä ja varmaan onkin, kun olen sanonut sille etten ole tulossa himaan yöksi.

"Jätkät hei, koht on pilkku ni pitäskö meidän vaik mennä viel pelaa vähä jotai porukalla ja ottaa lisää bissee? Mul ei meinaa paina viel silmiä yhtää ja en usko et Zapa pistää pahaksee, jos se ees on himas", heitän kieron ajatukseni ilmaan. Fisun paha mulkaisu ja hiljainen vastalause hukkuu Keimon ja Retriksen innostuneeseen hihkumiseen. Jätkät ei edes tajua hämmentyä vaikkei me pitkään aikaan olla oltu minun ja Zappiksen luona jatkoilla, koska minä oon aina ollut Fisulla yötä. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti me ollaan kahdestaan hiivitty meille jollakin tekosyyllä, että saadaan olla rauhassa ihan kaksisteen niin kuin toi kala aina tahtoo. Mutta _ei tänään_ , koska nyt mä haluan selvittää tän perinpohjin. Proto tuijottaa lasiaan edelleen ja kohauttaa olkapäitään, sen jätkän mä pistän avaamaan sanaisen arkkunsa varmasti vielä tänään.

Kymmenen minuutin päästä seistään Fisun kanssa nakkikiskan jonon sivussa, kun loput jätkät tilaa itselleen ruokaa, Proton tosin Retris repi väkisin jonoon mukaan. Odotan milloin normaalia hiljaisempi ja mököttävä Fisu avaa suunsa, kun ei se osaa olla tälläisissä tilanteissa olematta marttyyri. "Rauski hei, et sä voinu unohtaa että meidän piti mennä kahdestaan meille tänään vaan..." Se toteaa pitkältä tuntuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja mä kohautan olkiani. "No anteeksi, en unohtanut mutta mä luulen että me ihan kaikki tarvitaan tätä." Fisu availee suutaan hetken aikaa ja mä huomaan sen kulmien kurtistelusta, että sitä vituttaa niin paljon. Mutta tiedän myös ettei se julkisesti mun kanssa ala tappelemaan, koska se häviää sen kumminkin. "No oisit voinut edes varottaa vähän, etten ois taas kerran odottanu sulta jotakin mitä et toteuta", se toteaa hiljaa katsellen muualle ja kuulen äänenpainosta että sillä käy poru kurkussa ja hitto kuinka se raivostuttaakkin mua.. "Koita nyt vittu olla syyllistämättä ja ajattele välillä jotakuta muutakin itseäsi. En mä sua halua tahallani satuttaa, mutta lakkaa yrittämästä omistaa mua. Sä tiedät mihin ryhdyit mun kanssa", totean ja ymmärrän samantien että en ole moneen kuukauteen sanonut mitään Fisulle niin suoraan. Alan kävellä samantien päässäni yltyvää paniikkia karkuun kohti kotia.

Avaan rapun oven ja odotan Fisua, joka on kävellyt ihan perässäni. Se tumppaa polttamansa röökin roskiksen kanteen ja vippaa sen pois katsomatta mihin se lentää. Vilkaisen Fisun olan yli ja nään muiden jätkien kävelevän kauempana, virnistän isosti kun jään katsomaan Retristä joka selittää jotakin kädet heiluen. Fisu työntää minut rappuun sisään ja lukitsee minut seinän sekä käsiensä väliin. Älähdän vastalauseeksi, johon Fisu vastaa näykkäisemällä alahuultani ja upotan käteni herran niskavilloihin. Huulet kohtaavat ja kun hampaatkin hieman kalahtavat yhteen tiedän että matkassa ollut piilopullo alkaa vaikuttaa Fisuunkin. Normaalista pehmeydestä ei ole tietoakaan, kun Fisu ilmaisee omalla tavalla olevansa pahoillaan äskeisestä.

Livahdan käsien välistä ja alan pomppia pimeässä rappuja ylös puolääneen nauraen. Minun ei edes tarvitse katsoa olkani yli tietääkseni että Fisu seuraa. Kolmannen kerroksen kohdalla kuulemme, kun muut jätkät astuvat rappuun ja jopa hekin valitsevat portaat. Joku lyö rappuun valot päälle ja päätän spurtata viimeisen tasanteen läpi kohti viimeisiä rappuja ennen omaa ovea. Fisu jää minusta jälkeen laahustaessaan, mutten jaksa enää odotellakkaan.

Omaan kerrokseen astuessa minut valtaa huono olo, koska näen että oman kotini ovi on auki ja asunnossa on ihan pimeää. Ryntään eteiseen, enkä hetkeen näe mitään vaikka laitan eteisen valot päälle, koska rapussa oli sokeuttavan kirkasta verrattuna tähän valaistukseen. Sitten se näky piirtyy verkkokalvoilleni ja se ei tule sieltä koskaan poistumaan. Mietin ehkä puolikkaan sekunnin kunnes otan kolme askelta jotka erottavat minut tuosta valtavasta verilammikosta, lysähdän polvilleni veren levitessä laajemmalle ja huudan niin kovaa, että sillä voisi _herättää_ kuolleetkin jos se vain _mitenkään_ olisi mahdollista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitokset jos lukaisit tänne saakka jälleen :) Kommentointi, kritisointi ja mikä tahansa on edelleen enemmän kuin suotavaa!
> 
> Kahta seuraavaa olen varovasti aloitellut ja inspistä löytyy molempiin että katsellaanpa sitten että kenen päänsisusta kaivellaan seuraavalla kerralla!
> 
> ps. grr, hirveä taistelu noiden notejen kanssa mutta selätin ne :p


End file.
